


Everyone Should know

by singeramg



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine (A Marvel employee) has been carrying on a Fwb relationship with actor Sebastian Stan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Should know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a prompt from Sebastian Stan Frustration. (sebstanfrustration.tumblr)  
> "Anonymous asked:  
> someone should write a fic where the ofc is a cast member on cap 3 and she's fwb with sebastian and they fuck in the hotel bathroom between press junkets and sebastian accidentally tells her hes in love with her"  
> -So, I tried to give this one a shot. It's a one shot but I did tweak it just a bit, changing the cast mate to a Marvel employee and the whole scene takes place in at a CA:TWS premiere after party. So I hope it fits what the anon was looking for :)  
> Oh and this is my first Sebastian Fic so be gentle...

*3 hours before start time of the premiere*

"Laurie! No! That doesn't go there!"  
Jasmine sighed stopping a another staff member from putting a decoration in the wrong spot on the table. The premiere for Captain America: The Winter Solider and she was employed by Marvel to work the various premieres all over the world. It was an exciting job, but stressful none the less. She was responsible for making sure everything turned out just as the event planners and marketing had planned it entailed making sure the various sponsors items were placed in the right spots and the VIP tables were all set correctly. It was all coming together for the London premiere but Jasmine was getting a bit flustered with following up behind a entirely new crew to make sure nothing was wrong. It seemed like in every city there was a different issue. The job did have it's perks, in addition to traveling the world, She got to make various professional connections and not to mention all her friends back home in California thought she was hella cool chick that got to live the life of the celebrity. She got a few autographs and photos but mostly she was just ignored and it sucked doing grunt work for people only to have no gratitude or thanks, not that she was expecting any but damn it would kill anyone say thank you or please? It was a lonely job at times as well, she had been with Marvel since the table read for Captain America: The Winter Solider. She basically did the work and her bosses assistant could take credit for all of it.  
Jasmine was apart of an exclusive team of about five people that travelled with Marvel for the parties. She got along with everyone but she spent a lot of time working with Janet who also did what she did. Janet was the opposite from Jasmine in looks with Having blonde hair rather than black and bring blue eyes rather than the brown ones Jasmine had been born with.  
"Jasmine I just talked with the caterer he is sorry that he is going to be late but he should be here and set up by the time the show is over. But you know as well as I do that some of the actors are going to come straight here after the red carpet. We won't be ready."  
"Umm...okay go to plan two. I am going to run to the market, hopefully I can find some party trays of whatever I can and then bring them back. It should hold until the caterer gets here. I cannot even believe this."  
Jasmine was glad she'd opted for her converses and jeans, but with this run she wouldn't have much time to change into something more appropriate for the festivities. She hopped into her rental car and drove off finding a few different markets she had a car full of sandwich plates, chips, vegetables, various dips and other stuff she could get her hands on. She was back pulling up to the venue when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out seeing it was a text, she smiled when seeing who it was from.  
"I wish you were with me. My stylist is driving me insane. Says I should go totally left field and wear red."

Jasmine laughed knowing she could see the look on his face. Him, being one of the movies' stars Sebastian Stan. The two had obviously met on set, but how they really first noticed the other was something strange. Jasmine had run head first into him with her hands full of coffee and in turn ended up dropping all of it either on him, on her or the floor. It was a mess really, but he didn't act like any other jerk guy she had met in her so far two week stint. Surely she was going to get fired, but Sebastian just smiled and told her it was okay while helping her clean up the mess.  
Ever since then they started spending more and more time together and eventually getting to the point where Sebastian was actively trying to screw her in every available place, on every available surface. Not that she minded at all, he was easily the best she had ever been with and when she was honest with herself she knew she was in love with him. He treated her great, he liked the same things she did, they could just lie together and talk for hours and it was amazing. As much as they had agreed to be exclusive while they took care of this press junket she knew their time was coming to an end, just like it had when they finished filming and she only heard from him once a week, mostly to keep each other in the loop about their lives, the occasional bout of phone sex but she wasn't stupid she knew he wasn't loyal to her and never expected him to be. This was supposed to be something simple between the two, but now it hurt like hell, and even when she tried to forget about him while going on dates she couldn't help but think about his smile, or the way he'd bite his bottom lip when he was feeling randy, and the way his eyes varied in shades of blue with his emotions. They only had two more stops on this premiere and she still had no clue how she was going to watch him walk out her life again...  
"Hello? Are you alive or have they run you to death?"  
She laughed and texted back  
"They are trying, believe me they are trying..."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning, don't worry about it and tell Marge you are wearing the black Armani, with the black shirt, shoes and tie."  
"Good choice, but that's a lot of clothes to get off me later..."  
"I think I'll manage love. Now I've got to get dressed, I'll see you soon."  
She put her phone away, calling for some free hands to help her get the stuff from the car.  
Once it was arranged on the tables she left to go back to the hotel and change into what she planned on wearing. She was in a different room on a different floor from Sebastian and she knew he was already gone so she didn't get to see him before the premiere like she had planned. Surprisingly when she got to her room she found a box and a garment bag laying across the bed that she hadn't even slept in since their arrival two days ago. She walked over, and picked up a note off the top.  
"Someone gorgeous deserves something beautiful. I hope you will wear this tonight.-Sebastian"  
She opened the garment bag finding a dress inside. It was thin strapped, leopard printed, fit tightly to the body, and it stopped at the knees. "It wasn't something I would normally wear, but its certainly not ugly." She said to herself One look at the designer label and Jasmine knew it wasn't cheap. She opened the shoe box, her jaw dropping at the black 4 inch heels inside. She would be lucky not to break her ass in the shoes, when she inevitably would fall. She settled on an matching black lace, strapless bra and boy shorts. It wouldn't do to have the dress on and for everyone to see what type of panties she was wearing. She pulled herself together, taking the quickest shower of her life and did her hair, leaving it in large barrel curls down her back. Her make was was neutral colors, blending into the overall look. Once she was done, she gave herself a once over and decided she looked good although she snuck a pair of flats in her purse.

When she finally made it back to the venue, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. The people that knew her, knew that this dress was not something you would find her in normally. Most of the time she was in something black, with a loose fitted bottom or better yet pants.  
She ignored the stares the best she could, at least until she ran into Janet.  
"Oh my fucking god, You are a COMPLETE BOMBSHELL!"  
Jasmine blushed, moving to help make space for all the stuff the caterer had finally arrived with.  
"Well thanks."  
"Yea, somebody is trying to 'nap her a British guy. Are you hoping Tom Hiddleston will show up, because I may have to push you down a flight of stairs if that's the case?" They laughed.  
"No, I just thought I'd do something different this time around."  
"Well it's definitely different Jas. I suspect you will not be in your room tonight..."

*The after party*

The party was in full swing and luckily Jasmine's idea to put some store bought items on the table did the trick and kept people satisfied, but her boss Max was not happy with the temporary arrangement. He had pulled her to the side.  
"What in the hell is up with the party trays?!"  
"I had to make a executive decision on those. The caterer as you can see is just now getting here and I knew some people wouldn't actually watch the movie. What was I supposed to do? Let them starve?"  
"This is not how we do things at Marvel!"  
"And just what did you expect for me to do Max. I'm not a witch I can't make stuff happen at my will. This ain't Hogwarts."  
She was a bit flustered with him, he was only upset because he didn't get final say on a decision.

"Hey Max is there a reason you are hiding Jas in a corner?"  
Jasmine looked to her left finding Sebastian standing there. It's not like people knew they were together, but she always felt like her job was in danger because she felt like everybody was going to be able to tell. Sebastian wore a smile, but behind his eyes sent an air of caution. Max was a kiss ass-er if she had ever saw one. Not wanting to ever piss off a star, he instantly became nice.  
"Oh no, I was just thanking her for her excellent execution of the party. She makes putting these parties together that much easier."  
"Great, now I hate to interrupt but I wanted to speak to Jasmine alone for a moment."  
"Sure. Jasmine I'll speak with you later."  
Max walked away, and Sebastian took one look at her, and walked away to the exit doors on her left. She followed him down the hallway, watching him turn a doorknob once he reached the end and pulled her inside one it opened. He wasted no time pressing his lips against hers, sliding his tongue inside after a few moments and pushing her against the wall. She groaned as his strong hands wrapped around her waist pulling her body closer to his.  
"You look so fucking hot tonight."  
He said whispering in her ear headily. She smiled at him, as she looked down at the floor again.  
"I knew when I saw that dress, you'd fit into it like a glove and those heels... I can't wait to have you strip for me and end up in nothing but just those heels."  
He said then began kissing her neck and gripping her ass firmly through the dress. She unbuttoned his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and moved to working on his shirt. Sebastian moved from her hips to her breasts, causing her to hiss as he slid over the hardened nipples. She pulled his shirt off, and made to take off his pants. He helped, getting them down to his ankles as fast as he could, dragging his boxer briefs down with them. He was hard, and fully erect. Jas leaned forward, licking the lip, then kissing around the shaft. Sebastian moaned loudly, dropping his forehead on the wall, then he looked down, watching her lick him up and down for a few moments then taking him into her mouth. She had perfected the method of getting him almost entirely into her mouth. She used to panic, but once she stopped focusing on the size and started paying attention to things such as the look on Seb's face when she took more and more in.  
"Fuck Jas!"  
She bobbed up and down, taking him back until he hit her throat. His hand tangled in her hair, not pushing her head down but only moving with her motions.  
"You've got to stop now or I'm going to cum down your throat."  
Jasmine listened, giving him one last lick up to his head from the base and smirked up at him.  
"Who says I didn't want that?"  
Sebastian pulled her up to her feet and reached up her dress, bunching the tight fabric around her waist as he pulled her panties off and going back to rub her clit.  
"Ohhh..."  
"Because then I won't get the chance to fuck you against this wall."  
"Good PoiNT!"  
She yelped as he thrusted into her without and warning. She gripped his back, her nails biting little red crescent marks into his skin. Her leg was hitched up over the bend of his elbow. While one was being used to keep her balance, but only for a few minutes because Seb, pulled her other leg around his waist, using the wall behind him along with his strength the hold her up.  
"YOUR PUSSY IS TIGHT AS FUCK!"  
Sebastian was getting close again, she knew that because he got more vocal the longer they carried on. Jasmine loved how he always knew what spot to hit no matter what position or angle they were in. He always found it quickly with a twist of his hips or a slight change in angle. His cock had her driving up the wall, but his grip on her thighs made her stay put. She could feel her orgasm tumbling toward her, as that familiar sensation fired up in her stomach.  
"God,you fill me up so deep, Seb. Harder!"  
She whispered, (more like whimpered) against his ear. That spurned him on, slapping his hips into hers, trying to make her cum before he did.  
"I want to feel you cum all over this dick, can you do that for me?"  
He moved faster, her breasts about to bust from the top of the dress, not caring if her ripped her straps he used one hand to pull the top of her dress down and her breasts out. He leaned his head down, latching onto a nipple and groping her opposite.  
"SEBASTIAN! OHHH YES!"  
Jasmine saw a flicker of black dots cloud her vision and all she could feel was Sebastian's thrusting through her orgasm. Her release triggered his because he followed as the last tremors of hers were dying out.  
"FUCK JASMINE! I LOVE YOU!"  
He says during his, and Jasmine hears nothing but white noise.  
'Had he just said he loved her? He couldn't have meant it...they were having sex and it just felt really good...right?'  
Jasmine let the questions whirl around in her brain, knowing she had to have lost her mind to have heard it. For the first time in there FWB/ temporary Lover arrangement she felt low...she actually felt used. The sad part about it all, was that it wasn't even Seb's fault. He hadn't broken rule #1 in the friends with benefits situation, she had. She had to end it now, before her heart broke even further than the beating it just took. She let her legs sit back on the floor, ignoring the shaky feeling in them as she attempted to stand. She pushed Sebastian away, trying to find where he had flung her underwear to in the dark office they had commandeered.

The words fell from Sebastian's lips before he could stop them. He had said it...the words he had been working up the courage to say to her since he had realized talking to her on the phone would never be enough. He had tried other women thinking that getting inside another would change his feelings because he knew she didn't feel the same. Jasmine was somebody who wanted to make her own way in life, she had fire and that's what he liked about her, that was what first attracted him to her but soon he got to know more about her. He could tell you her favorite color, favorite foods, what she liked to do on her down time. He could tell you what made her tick, the littlest things he could do to get her hot and wanting. Though what made her laugh the hardest and cry the deepest he didn't have a clue because he supposed she reserved that part of herself for someone who she deemed was a worthy boyfriend. He had been trying to ease her into the idea of a exclusive relationship that would not end just because they went off to different jobs. He wanted a full blown, public relationship but she hadn't given him any sign she wanted that so he was waiting, but now all of his meticulous waiting was shot to shit because he couldn't control his words during his climax. He cursed himself in his head as she pushed away from him, searching for what he assumed was the panties he had discreetly put in his pocket when he took them off of her.  
"Jas..."  
"Sebastian I really can't deal with this right now. I've got to go..."  
"I can't let you leave without talking to you first."  
She stood up, pulling her dress back to down to her knees and adjusted her boobs in the correct position as he pulled his pants up and put himself to rights partially.  
"I can't..."  
"All you have to do is listen Love."  
"SEE THERE YOU GO AGAIN WITH THAT LOVE SHIT! You don't even love me, so stop!"  
She exploded and he caught her wrist as she tried to leave the room.  
"Wait! Jasmine, I DO LOVE YOU!"  
"What did you forget to add "just as friends" or something or is that just something I am supposed to assume?"  
When Jasmine was hurt or embarrassed she lashed out, looking to hurt as a self defense mechanism. Sebastian had not gotten this far in his plan, but now he had to improvise.  
"No, Jas I am in love with you. I am ready to shout it to everyone and it has nothing to do with us being friends. Do friends make plans on how to ask a woman to walk down all the red carpets with him in front of the cameras? Does a man who is not in love, wonder how nervous his friend will get when meeting his parents next week? I can't even fathom how you could think a man doesn't love you because he has to tear himself out your arms or how even when they were apart he couldn't stop thinking about her. Jasmine, I'll keep going until you believe I am in love with you."  
Jasmine felt warm tears slide down her cheeks puddling on her chest as she absorbed his words. Sebastian took her silence as an okay to step closer and ended up right in front of her.  
"You know people would honestly think I was a stalker, judging from the amount of photos I have of you sleeping or doing random things, not even noticing I was taking a picture of you."  
Jasmine felt him arms go around her and she put her around him and said  
"Well I guess you'll have to tell them it's just pictures of your girlfriend."  
Sebastian felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and in response he lifted her up by the waist so she was eye to eye with him and kissed her. She responded in kind, knowing finally that her feelings were reciprocated...

Once they made it back into the party, she let him know she was going to go make her excuses for leaving, running into Janet first. Sebastian had gone to find Chris Evans and Mackie to say goodbye to.  
"What happened to your dress?!"  
Was the first reaction and it surprised Jas. She looked and saw one of her straps had been broken by Sebastian. She giggled and took both the broken strap and the working strap and tucked them into the dress making it appear strapless.  
"Oh girl, who knows. Anyhow I'm leaving."  
Janet gave her an all knowing smirk.  
"Your broken strap wouldn't have anything to do with the Romanian hunk I saw you limping back in here with does it?"  
She teased and Jas blushed and covered her eyes.  
"Janet!"  
"Yeah, you can't lie to me. Y'all aren't pulling a fast one over. I knew you had to have been getting some from somewhere and it had to be good for you to have ignored and turned down all the male eyes that have been on you since we started filming. Shit, I guess it doesn't get much better than the Winter Solider. Speaking of Romanian hunks, yours is coming back over here."  
Jasmine didn't turn around only felt him as he walked behind her, his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on top of his.  
"Hey Baz, you look awfully happy. Hear a good review from a London critic already?"  
"Yes actually, but add that to having my girl in my arms and you've got a hell of a night."  
Janet just tossed her hands up in happiness for a confirmation and hugged Jasmine as he stepped back. The song changed from a uptempo 90s throwback to something slow. It was a song she hadn't heard before.  
"Can I have this dance before we call it a night?"  
He reached out a hand bowing at the waist, she took it curtsying and laughing. They danced so close together that those around them could drop a penny between the two and it wouldn't fall. He leaned in kissing her, moderately appropriately for a public setting and completely missed Anthony Mackie an Chris Evans smiling and Mackie sliding Evans a ten.  
"I told you it would take them to get to London before they told each other they loved one another..." Said Chris while sliding the money into his suit pants pocket. He was happy those two finally got it out...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...tell me what you think. I hope it was good. (I wasn't sure how the smut went...)


End file.
